DNA
by trufflepuff
Summary: Remus/Sirius fic. What happens when Remus catches Sirius snogging a girl in a broom closet after Charms... First fanfic! Sorry suck at summaries Rated cause I'm paranoid, contains snogging. Wolfstar - slash warning! Reviews always wanted! :D


**DNA**

**AN:**

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic so please be nice! :) Reviews are always ****appreciated. Hope you enjoy :D  
**

**Warnings: Slashy goodness... Has boy on boy wolfstar in case no one noticed :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any HP stuff... all JK! Also don't own DNA by thirsty merc.. great song though - check it out!**

Remus had been brooding all day. Ever since Sirius had skived off charms and they had walked past him, with the broom closet open, doing unspeakable things to some Hufflepuff sixth year. This had been kind of distressing for Remus as he had harboured a more-than-crush on Sirius since the beginning of last year when he discovered that Sirius had abs. This had been a scary occurrence for any fifteen year old but he soon got used to it and focused on hiding it. This had been especially difficult when he had woken up one full moon after one transformation with Sirius in his human form curled up next to him. Really awkward considering animals generally don't wear clothes. Anyway Moony seemed to be under the impression for the last couple of weeks that Sirius was finally sort of interested in him but clearly he was mistaken. Until today Sirius hadn't been with a bird for over a month and for Sirius that was a serious accomplishment (AN: no pun intended). He had even started subtlety flirt with Remus, just casual touches and scattered compliments but it had meant something to the werewolf. According to recent events he seemed to have been picking up on the wrong signals.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Sirius stood there looking quite winded and definitely worried. After Remus had seen Sirius, he had run off pretty quickly so he wasn't quite sure if Sirius was just catching up now or really what was going on. He turned away from him and tried to look annoyed even though he was secretly happy Sirius came after him.

'Moony?' Sirius' voice was wary and he was obviously scared he had upset his werewolf friend. Remus didn't answer, but Sirius, never one to be ignored, came up behind Remus and put a hand on his arm and pulled him around so his face was pulled into Sirius' nicely toned chest from the force. This definitely caught his attention. He whipped his head up just in time to see Sirius looking down on him with embarrassment, regret and something not quite definable evident on his face.

'What were you doing with that girl?' Remus asked quietly. He knew it was none of his business but he really needed to know. By now he had turned around fully so he sitting in the edge of his bed with his feet dangling off the edge. Sirius sat down next to him and looking at his hands, with a light blush gracing his face, murmured a sentence Remus couldn't quite understand.

'What was that, sorry?' Remus asked. Sirius took a deep breath, looked straight into Remus' eyes and began to talk.

'Okay so about two months ago I started getting feelings for this guy and it scared me a bit so I decided to ignore it but about month ago it got too much to ignore so I started to flirt a bit. I don't think he got the message though and today I got a bit upset about it so to distract myself I dragged the nearest bird into a broom closet and snogged her. I think he might've seen though so I'm worried I lost my chance with him cause I think he thinks I'm straight as a pencil.'

This was all said incredibly fast and Remus was enduring an internal battle: 'He has a crush on a guy which means he's gay! He could like me! But then why would he tell me about his crush? Damn that lucky bastard... Why can't I just have all to myself?' This continued for a couple of minutes until he eventually croaked out 'So you're gay?'

'Yeah. I thought that would've been kinda obvious. You're not mad are you?'

'Mad? Are you crazy? Why would I be mad? I'm gay too you moron. Well, not completely but I'm bi which means I like some guys so I guess it would make me a bit of a hypocrite if I was mad...'

A bit of an awkward silence followed his babbling so he did what you did in awkward situation's like this. Make it more embarrassing for the other person.

'So who's the lucky fella?' Remus questioned. Sirius turned a spectacular shade of red and quickly muttered something about it not mattering.

'Come on, you seemed pretty cut up about it before.' Remus pushed.

After taking a deep breath Sirius seemed to reach a decision.

'Okay. I kinda like you.'

'Well I like you too. That is how friendships generally work.' Remus said with the air of talking to five-year-old. Sirius groaned and did the first thing the came to his mind. He grabbed the tie around Remus' neck and pulled him closer.

'I meant as more than friends you dimwit.' Sirius whispered hoarsely. Remus was so shocked that Sirius was this close to him and that he liked him that he didn't react when his lips were pushed against Sirius'. Slowly, he began to regain thoughts and kissed back slowly. They were just exploring each other so it wasn't very intense but they worked well together, lips moving in sync with Sirius' hands around Remus' waist, pulling him closer. Remus' hands moved to Sirius' hair gently tugging the silky hair, to push their faces closer. Sirius gasped as he felt Remus' tongue swipe along bottom lip asking for entrance. He opened his mouth bringing in the taste and feel of Remus. This was better than Sirius could've ever imagined. Remus tasted like chocolate and he loved how their tongues worked together, fighting for dominance. In the end he gave up. Remus was such a good kisser, it was surprising really considering he hadn't really kissed anyone before, but most of all, he just tasted so damn good. They continued this way for a couple of minutes until the need for air really overwhelmed them. It seemed that they only realised what they were doing and who they were doing it with after they broke apart, both too short of breath and tired to do much than look embarrassingly at the other, a light shade of pink shadowing both their faces. Sirius was the first to come to his senses.

'You didn't pull away? Aren't you repulsed?' Sirius looked genuinely shocked.

Remus laughed lightly, 'Why would I be repulsed? I've had a crush on you since last year! I can't believe you actually like me though, I mean, you're Sirius Black! You can have anyone. Why me? I'm just your dorky friend who has heaps of scars and I turn into a monster once a-' He was cut short from his mantra by Sirius talking in a very un-Sirius-like tone.

'Moony why do you always think the worst of yourself? You are most certainly not a monster. Just because of your furry little problem you think you're this evil creature which you are definitely not. You are one of the smartest, most caring and definitely the hottest person I have ever met so stop trying to convince yourself you look like a potato that will grow up alone because you won't. You have me. And you should know by now that scars are hot! Aren't you aware of how many fan club members you have!' Sirius finished with a smile on his face. The usual light-hearted tone back in place.

Remus really was touched by his words but still couldn't see how Sirius saw him like that. 'Maybe you see that but all I see is the potato.' Remus tried to say without a smile. It proved to be quite difficult.

'Hey. Don't say that. You are the most wonderful thing to walk the Earth.' Sirius paused for a second. 'And... I, I l-love you.' He said after taking a really deep breath.

Remus was so shocked he almost fell off the bed he was sitting on.

'How? ... I m-mean I love you, too. B-But... How?' Sirius smiled wolfishly and said the most cheesy line he could think of.

'It's in my DNA to love you.' Remus blushed lightly but before Sirius had time to take in the adorable sight he captured Remus' lips in what would promise to be a very steamy make out session that promised to thoroughly gross out James and Peter when they walked into the dorm after dinner.


End file.
